Trio (MegaKirby) vs Turbo Mecha Sonic
These two evil robotic gods destroyed the main protagonist's home, friends and family! But who will continue haunting the main protagonist? Note: Voting's over, folks. Pre-Fight (Location: Mushroom Kingdom Underground Pipe Maze) Turbo Mecha Sonic is seen fighting Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic and Shadow. Turbo: I WILL CRUSH YOU!! Turbo rushes at Sonic but suddenly, a strange robot teleported behind Sonic. Sonic: What the…?! Mario: Mama Mia! The Strange Robot punched Sonic to a wall, making him faint. Strange Robot: i am Trio. Your destroyer. Trio launches a Evil Beam, but Turbo somehow grabbed it and throwed it to a wall. Turbo: If someone's gonna kill that hedgehog, it's me! Trio: Do you dare challenging your god?! Turbo: If someone is a god here, it's me! Die! Mario grabs Sonic and puts him on Yoshi's back and runs away along with everyone except Trio and Turbo. BEGIN BATTLING! Fight (Battle Music: MM8BDM Evil Robot (Trio)'s Theme) ' Turbo starts by turning his arm into a machine gun and shooting countless bullets at Trio, but he tanked them all. Trio: Was that supposed to hurt? Pathetic! Turbo: Die! Turbo's machine gun arm turned into a bazooka who shoot 2 bullets at Trio, hurting him this time, stunning him. After that, Turno used Spin Dash and hit Trio multiple times until he grabbed Turbo. Trio throwed him to a brick hall, and used Dark Charge and punched Turbo with his Dark Punch Charge Shot. Turbo: You are stronger than I expected, but it isn't enough to defeat me! Die, idiot! After saying this, Turbo launched a Energy Beam at Trio, but he grabbed the beam and throwed it back to Turbo, who teleported behind Trio and kicked him to the sky, launching him to the surface's sky. SMBZ's heroes are seen walking off the pipe maze, when suddenly, a great amount of pipes blown up, opening a big hole in the ground. Trio was launched to the sky by that hole. A few seconds later, Turbo teleported to above Trio's head and punched him to the underground. When he landed, a giant cloud of dust has created. Turbo teleported to the underground. Turbo: See? This is what happens when you mess up with me! The cloud disappeared. Trio: Now you've done it!! Turbo: What?! Trio used Meteo Crusher, spawning countless green meteors and launching them at Turbo. He dodged every meteor until one of them managed to hit him, launching him to a brick hall. A few seconds later, 3 more green meteors hit him causing several damage and stunning him. Trio: Let's end this! After saying this, Trio released a Evil Beam at Turbo. When the beam disappeared Turbo was seen almost completely destroyed. '*Music Stops* Trio: Do you see, you piece of scrap? This is what happens when you opposite GOD!! Trio prepared his Dark Charge Turbo: God you say? *laughs* 'That's funny! Trio: Why is it funny? Turbo: Because... 4 Chaos Emeralds appeared. Suddenly they started shining along with Turbo. A flash of light is seen. The flash disappeared. And Turbo was seen on his Semi-Super Form '(Battle Music: SMBZ Doomsday Zone Theme) Semi-Super Turbo: I. AM. GOD!!! Trio: So you want a rematch… After saying this, Trio released a Evil Beam at Turbo. But he just tanked it. Trio: What?! Impossible!! Turbo teleports to Trio's front and kicks him, launching him far away. After that he released a energy ball at him. Trio tried to block it, but the ball exploded, stunning Trio. After that Turbo hit Trio multiple times with the Spin Dash, until Trio grabbed the ball, and Dark Charge shot Punch, launching him to a wall. After that, a large amount of energy started appearing from Turbo's torso. A few seconds later, he released the energy as a energy beam to the ground, and aiming it to the sky. Trio teleported to avoid the beam. Back to the surface, The SMBZ heroes are seen resting near one of the last remaining pipes after the hole. Suddenly, a large energy beam vaporized the pipe. Happily for them, it didn't it the heroes. Sonic & Shadow: Whoa! Mario & Luigi: Mama Mia! Back to the underground, only 2 blurs are seen trying to attack each other. A few seconds later, Turbo is seen holding Trio's hand, but he discharged a Dark Charge, tossing Turbo. After that, Turbo used a Spin Dash and Trio used a Fully Charged Evil Beam. The ball and the beam collide. A few seconds later, a purple explosion is seen. The explosion launched the heroes to Peach's Castle, fainted. When the explosion disappeared. Only Trio is seen. Trio: Where is him?! I'm sure he can survive that! Suddenly, Turbo teleported to Trio's front. Turbo: Where I am! Trio: What the-?! Turbo punched him so hard, that Trio flied to the skys. After that, Turbo quickly teleports and punches at the same time, causing several damage to Trio, until he grabbed Turbo, tossed him to the underground, and used Flash Bombardment, launching 5 Flash Bombs at Turbo. They blinded him. Turbo: I can't see anything… Wait... He touched a wall. Turbo: Found ya! Turbo started attacking the wall. Trio teleports behind Turbo and absorbed his energy, forcing him to return to his base form, and copying his Spin Dash. Trio used his new Spin Dash causing several damage to Turbo. *'Music Stops*' Trio: You are strong. Very strong. But you can say goodbye here. Trio turns into a blur and collects all Chaos Emeralds around the Mushroom Kingdom, including the ones SMBZ Heroes have got. Sonic: What the?! The Emeralds! Trio returns to the underground with all of them. Trio: I saw your energy when you absorb these gems. Now that power is mine! Any last words? *Turbo laughs* Trio: Death is funny? Turbo: Let me just say… Thank you for doing the dirty work for me. The Emeralds start flying to Turbo. Suddenly, a giant flash appears. The flash disappears and Turbo is seen on his Master Form: Metallix! Metallix: Now die! (WIP) Aftermath Results The winner is... Trio - ?% Turbo Mecha Sonic - ?% Category:Ultra Z Battles Category:Mega Kirby 123 Category:Mega Kirby 123 Battles Category:Pure Evil Category:Robot vs Robot Category:Pure Evil vs Pure Evil Category:Main Antagonist vs Main Antagonist Category:MegaKirby vs SMBZ Category:Ultra Z Battles with Fight and K.O. Images Category:Ultra Z Battles with Music